Ch. 359 - The Curious Excursion
Ch. 358 - A Forgotten Incantation Ch. 360 - The Land of Giants CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Patching Up Travel to Time Machine Hangar Time Loop Match 12 details in Time Machine Hangar Time Loop 2. A Relaxing Bath Place 4 Hot Spring Tub in the Garden 3. Hunt for a Clue Return to Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Find 12 hidden objects in Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm 4. An Unpleasant Welcome Travel to Journey Through the Woods Paradox Find 6 differences in Journey Through the Woods Paradox 5. Soothing Lavender Have 3 Lavender Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Hot Spring Tub to Level 2 6. Unexpected Meet Up Return to Castle Ruins Find 12 hidden objects in Castle Ruins 7. The Excursion Travel to Affair With the Nature Find 12 hidden objects in Affair With the Nature 8. Strange Happenings Travel to The Great Alchemist’s House Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Great Alchemist’s House Time Warp 9. Reminiscing Conversations Travel to Sunshine and Happiness Find 12 hidden objects in Sunshine and Happiness 10. Relaxing Scent Upgrade 1 Lavender Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hot Spring Tub to Level 3 11. The Reluctant Excursion Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 359 scenes Have 1 Lavender Farm in the Garden 12. Complete the Lupine Flowers Set Collect the Red Lupine Patch and place it in your Garden. 13. House by the Farm Upgrade 1 Lavender Farm to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Lavender Patch to Level 3 14. Purple Farm Upgrade 1 Lavender Farm to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Lavender Farm to Level 5 15. Build the Hobbiton Houses Complete the Hobbiton Houses Wonder 16. House of the Hobbits Upgrade the Hobbiton Houses to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Time Machine Hangar Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Time Machine Hangar Time Loop! 3 Star Affair With the Nature Earn 3 stars in Affair With the Nature! 3 Star The Great Alchemist's House Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Great Alchemist's House Time Warp! 3 Star Sunshine and Happiness Earn 3 stars in Sunshine and Happiness! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 359 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 359 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 359 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Patching Up Ch.359/S.1 - Time Machine Hangar Time Loop Agent! I'm glad I found you. Let's head to the Time Manor. Enrique needs our help. Finally. Took you long enough! We have everything we need to get Borgsworth functional again. Ah yes, the missing parts. I heard how much trouble you wnet through to get it. I'm sure Borgsworth will be flattered. Now let's have a look here. Need to reattach the missing components, top up the oil reservoirs... and we're done. ... Bleep bloop! What?! Why's he *bleep-blooping*? I thought we were past that! Quincy! What did you do? Calm down. I was just having fun. Or as you'd put it. *pulling your leg*. But I can't recollect what exactly I was supposed to be doing here? Is there a Paradox to fix or something? We found you on a farm with your circuits fried. You were constantly muttering *Nikolai* for some reason. Strange, I have no recollection of being anywhere near a farm. As a matter of fact, I have no recollection of anything at all. Let me have a look. Maybe I hooked up the memory module incorrectly, though that is highly unlikely. I've found the problem with his memory module... ...There is no memory module, it was deliberately removed. This is not good. Quest:Hunt for a Clue Ch.76/S.1 - Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm I need you help with this, Agent. Let's head to Borgsworth's last known location and search for his module. Firstly, It was Eleanor and now Borgsworth. I know Nikolai wants to destroy us, but why was Borgsworth his target? Let's split and scour the area. We'll meet again in an hour. Got to say, I am a little dissappointed. I got nothing, what about you? You're saying that you found a suspicious looking paper boat? What can be suspicious about a paper boat? Let me see that Agent. Looks empty, let me try flipping it over. There are three dots with a centimeter of space between them, what's that supposed to mean? Let's take it back to the Manor. Quincy can help decipher it... if it has any meaning that is. Quest:An Unpleasant Welcome Ch.359/S.2 - Journey Through the Woods Paradox Guess what? I stumbled on to another Paradox. I've never felt this alive before! And to make things worse. It's happening in the beyond. Isn't this Megan's problem? The more I think, the more I realize I have been brought back just to solve Paradoxes. I mean I could have been left at the farm. Took care of it like a pro! I was wondering, Why was I muttering *Nikolai* when they found me? And why was I in a farm? Doesn't seem like my ideal go-to-place. My memory module's missing and I've stumbled upon a Paradox. Must be my lucky day. Quest:Unexpected Meet Up Ch.264/S.1 - Castle Ruins Oh, it's you again. Snooping around for some clues, Are we? What am I doing here you ask? Let's just say, it's a well *hidden* secret, and leave it at that. And you know, you shouldn't sneak around people like that. Might get erased from existence... Now, If you will excuse me, I have a world to destroy! Oh! and Agent, You saw nothing, is that clear? Frankly, I'm getting a little tired of these annoying Time Travelers. No matter, they won't be a problem for long Quest:The Excursion Ch.359/S.3 - Affair With the Nature Well, if it isn't my old friend, the famed Time Traveler! Long time no see! What's with the long face? Oh, you ran into Nikolai. That must have been quite unpleasant! But fret not, Ol' Chauncey is here to help! As a matter of fact, so is Enrique! Why did you call me here, Chauncey? This better be important. We need to go to New Zealand for a mission. Don't ask me why. Just follow. I'll need your help later. It will be worth it, that's a McNichols promise! Let's move! I have a heading for where we need to go! Quest:Stange Happenings Ch.359/S.4 - The Great Alchemist's House Time Warp Apparently, I have to check out a Time Warp in the Beyond. And you'd think I'd at least get a vacation after all that happened! This is now where I am supposed to be or is it? What is this place? Oh! This is the town where Nikolai lead Eleanor and Enrique to a trap. Alright. Let's fix this. Well, That should be it. Although it feels a little strange that this is the second anomaly in the beyond. Does this mean something? It feels like someone is trying to say something. Let me head back to the Manor for now. Hopefully, I don't bump into another Paradox. Quest:Reminiscing Conversations Ch.359/S.5 - Sunshine and Happiness What are we doing in New Zealand amidst all the problems? What could be so important that Chauncey can't tell us? There it is! We are here Enrique! We are in Kapiti!!... and look there's the Lavender Farm. An old friend of mine owns it. You see, Kapiti is famous for it's islands and there is th... ...and there he goes rambling again. It's best just to follow him for now. Time to catch up with some old friends. You chaps feel free to explore. Don't be shy! So... what exactly did we accomplish? We need to head out post-haste! I'll fill in all the details on the journey to our destination! This is unusually strange for Chauncey. It's now like him to be so secretive.